Oil-filled transducers are well known in the art. It is also well known that resonances can occur within a pressure cavity and be transferred through an isolation diaphragm, through the oil-filled cavity to a sensor itself. In extreme conditions these resonances can exert significant stresses on gold wires bonded to the sensor chip sufficient to cause either ball bonds to fracture or the gold wire itself to fail. In addition, when the transducer is used to measure a differential pressure across a pump, large pressure pulses result when cavitation occurs in the pump, which can also cause similar results. In any event, for a variety of reasons severe pressure spikes may be transmitted through the oil of an oil-filled pressure transducer putting excess stress on gold wires of the sensor as well as generating excessive stresses in the sensor itself, undesirably resulting in premature failure of the sensor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to render such excess stresses harmless to the sensor to insure its survivability under these adverse conditions.